


A Wicked Reclamation

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a very specific housewarming gift for Harry. Written for the prompt "the cupboard under the stairs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wicked Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HD LDWS on LJ. JK Rowling owns the world and characters, I just like to play with them.

Draco caught Harry in the hall, wrapped his arms around him and pressed him into the wall. “Forget dinner.” He nuzzled the skin of Harry’s throat. “It’ll keep.”

“It’s our first dinner in the new house,” Harry protested. “I unpacked the dishes and everything.”

“They’ll still be there when we’re done,” Draco pointed out. “Be honest, would you rather have curry takeaway… or me?”

“When you put it that way…” Harry gripped Draco’s collar, pulling him close. One leg pulled their hips flush together. He kissed him, hard and hungry. “You,” he whispered against his mouth. “Always you.”

Draco’s mouth moved from Harry’s lips to his jaw, nipping him hard behind the ear. He pulled away only long enough to yank Harry’s shirt over his head, then his own, tossing them away. Reaching past Harry, he twisted a knob and yanked the door open. They both tumbled through and onto the floor.

Draco stretched out over Harry, light from the hallway spilling over them. He wasted no time, yanking the fastenings free to push Harry’s trousers and pants down.

Harry pressed up into Draco’s mouth, crying out at the sudden wet warmth. “Fuck. That’s sodding brilliant.”

Draco shed his trousers then pressed their pricks together, wrapping one hand around them both. He loved the way Harry scrabbled at Draco’s back, begging more.

“Don’t stop,” Harry thrust up into Draco’s hand. 

“Never,” Draco promised. His body bowed, his balls tightened, then he was spurting over Harry’s stomach, their come mixing when Harry cried out as well.

For a long moment, the world was simply the scent of sex and slow rough breathing.

“Draco?”

“Mm?”

“Are we under the stairs?”

Draco lay next to Harry in the narrow space, looking up at the thin cracks of light visible between the steps. “Why yes, Harry, we are.” He knew well the stories of how Harry Potter had lived before Hogwarts, and had wanted to reclaim those memories and making something better of them. He pressed a hand to Harry’s chest. “My housewarming gift to you: a shag in the cupboard under the stairs.”


End file.
